Snow Angel
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: RyuxShu. Shuichi is acting unlike himself because of Yuki being away, and Ryuichi decided to cheer him up again.


**A/N:**Even though this is my first Gravitation fanfic, I will not ask any of you to go easy on me with reviewing. In fact, I beg of you to be the most honest you can be, so I can improve. I plan to write a chaptered one, as long as I know this was any good. So pleeeeaaaaaase let me know. It would be most helpful. Also…. This is the first time I've thrown in Japanese words in a story of mine, so if any are off, then I'm sorry ;;; And please let me know if that happens.

As the summary said, this is a one-shot Ryu x Shu. My favorite Gravitation pairing ever! Ahhhh I'm so obsessed with that pairing, it's unbelievable XD. And I must thank the story, "Some Things Last Forever" for starting up my obsession. And also the story, "Pianissimo Butterfly" (in my opinion, THE best gravitation fic ever) for inspiring me to write some stuff of my own. Sorry I don't exactly remember the author's pennames (I don't have access to the internet at the moment to check).

Anyway… here we go, and if you're reading this PLEASE review! Arigotou!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation. The super genius, Maki Murakami does.

"Snow Angel" 

It's snowing!

Kumagorou and I love the snow, and this is the first one of the season! Ooh, I can't wait to get home from work and go play! But this year, I won't get so excited that I forget my coat and get sick again, no da. That wasn't very fun.

I continued to stare out the window until I noticed a pink haired boy walking down the hallway towards me – Shuichi! I smiled and waved at him enthusiastically. "Shuichi!"

He looked up as he walked, and when he spotted me, he grinned. "Hello, Sakuma-san," he greeted, also waving. When he reached me, he stopped, and then bowed once. "Gomen," he said. "But I have to get to the recording studio now, or else K will really blow my head off."

"Hai, daijoubu," I told him, gesturing him to go. As he walked away, I kept the smile on my face, but once he was gone around a corner, I let it disappear. I put my thinking face on.

Shu-chan hadn't been acting like himself for a week now. I didn't like this much, na no da. It was better when Shuichi is bouncing off the walls, and happy to rehearse his music.

Tohma told me that Yuki Eiri-san is off in the states on business for the month. So of course, this is the reason that Shuichi's been acting so strange. Ne, he's not depressed like when he has a fight with Yuki, but he's just not his usually cheery self. I think blank would be a good word for that. Kuma-chan has tried to make him happy again, but nothing ever seems to work.

Though I can't really blame poor Shu-chan. Being away from the one you love for a whole month has to be really hard. I probably can't imagine how much Shu misses him…

I took Kumagorou from my head and looked at him. "Well, Kuma-chan, it looks like it's up to us to make Shuichi happy again!"

Shuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan!!" I glomped the boy the moment he was outside of the NG building. He let out a surprised 'oof' as we almost fell to the ground with my arms around his neck. I giggled; loving how warm his body was, despite the cold.

I sensed his smile as he greeted me, "Hey, Sakuma-san."

I let go of him, but my hands remained on his shoulders. I frowned. "Shuichi needs to stop calling me Sakuma-san. Ryu and Shu are friends, ne? You can call Ryu anything you want!"

Shuichi blushed lightly and nodded. I smiled; Shuichi's smile was so adorable. Though it did make me a little sad to know that he was only blushing because he looked up to me.

When it grew silent again, I decided to speak. "Ano, Shuichi… Ryuichi knows that you're sad because Yuki-san is away." I noticed Shuichi flinch at the blonde's name. "… So I want you to come with me today, and forget about everything and have fun!"

The singer looked at me, awestruck, but then his expression melted into a soft smile. And I knew that he had just gone from looking at me as his life-long hero, to a good friend. It felt nice to know that he thinks of me as his friend.

Shuichi nodded and said warmly, "Okay… Ryuichi." I smiled even wider at him saying my name.

"Let's go."

The whole time we were walking Shuichi kept asking me where he was taking me, but I told him it was a surprise. It wasn't any fun to ruin surprises, na no da. I said this to him when he insisted that I tell him anyway. Shu-chan is such a cheeky bunny.

Also on the way there, I continuously pointed out to him my favorite Christmas decoration around the city. It was getting dark out, so they were even more pretty and shiny than in the daytime. This was one of the reasons I like nighttime during winter more than daytime.

A little while later, we finally arrived. When I heard Shuichi's small gasp from behind me, I knew he saw where we were: my favorite skating rink in all of Japan! It was outdoors, very big, and had a Christmas tree in the very middle. There were also a lot of lights, wreaths, and ribbons around the walls. And the ice was always so smooth.

"Ryu…" Shuichi stepped beside me. "This is so cool!" he shouted with a grin, his hands balled into fists. I smiled, happy that I made him happy. He looked at me. "But… it's empty? Nani?"

I grinned, holding up two fingers in a V. "Ryu wanted Shu-chan to be able to get away from everyone else for a while, so I called the manager and had him close it up! So now we have it all to ourselves, na no da."

"Ne, Ryuichi, you didn't have to—,"

I wouldn't let him finish. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the skate rental window. But since there was going to be no one else here but us two, the workers had left. I opened to the door to go behind the counter, and told Shuichi to pick out his size.

When we both had our skates on, we walked over to the entrance of the rink. Shuichi stopped and began to button up his jacket. This was a good idea, since the temperature of the ice mixed in with the snow falling. I would do it too, if my jacket has a zipper or buttons.

Shuichi stopped on one button. It looked like he couldn't find the hole for it to go in.

"Ryu can help, na no da!" I said happily, jumping up once. I shooed his hands away from the jacket, taking it in my own. I fiddled around with it for a second before finding the right spot. Then I continued to button up the rest of his jacket. This made my stomach feel all fluttery, especially since I'd rather be _un_buttoning him…

Ack, no no! That's a no no, Ryuichi, you aren't _allowed_ to think things like that! I shook my head.

"Thanks, Ryuichi," I heard Shuichi say as I finished the last button. I could feel my face turn red, and I wished I could keep it from doing that. But when I looked at him and nodded, and saw that he was blushing too, but very little. I probably wouldn't be able to see it if I wasn't so close… which I just realized how close we really were. I took a step away, and glanced at Kumagorou, who was sitting on the cement wall. He was shaking his head at me. Kumagorou always told me to not do stuff like that to Shuichi. He belonged to Yuki, and I wasn't to interfere with that.

I was about to step out when I heard Shuichi's voice. He looked down and blushed.

"… I don't…" he stopped. I tilted my head in confusion. "… I don't know… how to skate." He finished bashfully. I chuckled. Was that all?

He glared at me, but his eyes showed playfulness in them too. "Heey! Don't laugh at me!" He tried to sound angry, but some giggles escaped him. This caused me to laugh even more.

I stopped laughing, stepped onto the ice and faced him. Holding out both hands with an affectionate smile on my face, I said to him, "Come on. I'll teach you."

Shuichi was still for a moment, looking at me. Then, hesitantly, he placed his hands atop mine, allowing me to close my fingers around them. It felt really nice… I couldn't help but wish I could hold his hands like this everyday…

The two of us skated steadily around the rink for a while, not really saying anything besides me telling him how to move when skating. Other than that, we were silent. But the look of determination on his face was enough to make me giggle.

Finally, Shuichi broke the silence by saying, "Okay. I think I'm ready to do it by myself now."

I smiled. "Daijoubu, Shu-chan!" I said excitedly. I let go of his hands, maybe a little too quickly, because Shuichi almost fell over. But I grabbed his arms before he could the ice. He looked up at me. "Thanks, but… don't let go so quickly!" He chuckled, and I nodded twice in apology.

Once we were moving again, I asked, "Ready now?" He nodded, and I loosened my grip on his hands, letting them slide further and further apart. The second his hands were out of reach though, I immediately missed the warmth.

For the first few seconds, Shuichi was waving his arms around, trying to regain his balance. But when heat last found it, he started to glide slowly across the ice on his own. He was doing really well for a first timer, no da! Even though he almost fell a couple times.

"Heeeey Ryuichiiii!" He was waving at me excitedly from across the ice. I giggled, knowing how happy he was to be doing it on his own. I waved back at him and shouted, "Good job, na no da! Me and Kuma-chan are cheering you on!"

Shuichi then began skating towards me, at a higher speed than he had been going. He had a big grin on his face, and when he got even closer, he opened up his arms as if trying to fly. And the next thing I knew, I was being thrown to the ice with Shuichi hanging from my neck.

The ice was cold against my back, but the breathing in my ear was warm, and there was something pressing weight on me. I turned my head to see that that thing was Shuichi, and he was giggling in my ear. And if that wasn't enough to set me off, the fact of him being on top of me would, and I really didn't know how to react. The friendly side told me to just laugh and hug him lightly. But the other side told me to…

I placed my hands on Shuichi's shoulders, and sat him up, as well as myself. He stopped laughing, and looked at me, looking almost scared. Then I noticed that I had my serious face on. Most of the time I never realized when I went from my genki mode to my serious mode.

I couldn't figure out what to do. As much as I wanted to, there was no way I could give into my emotional desires. Shuichi would definitely hate me if I did anything like that… but… my head was going to explode if I didn't do _any_thing. Besides, my legs were getting very cold from sitting on the ice.

I put my hands on his shoulders again.

"Gomenasai," Shuichi said quickly and shakily. I felt a pang in my heart at the sound of fear in his voice. Why was he scared of me? He didn't think I'd ever hurt him, did he?

"I was just… I didn't mean to… to…"

His eyes widened, and he couldn't finish his sentence. But then, I guess if my face were an inch away from someone else's, I would be able to talk either, no da. Even my own hands were shaking.

And with gathering all of the courage within me, I closed the gap between us. My heart pounded like crazy, and faster than it ever had onstage, as I finally felt Shuichi's lips on mine. I was more scared than anything else at the moment; frightened half to death of Shuichi pulling away and looking at me with disgust.

Out of the corner of my mind, I could hear Kuma-chan scolding me for being bad, but I ignored him. Only Shu-chan mattered now… only Shu-chan…

Speaking of which, he wasn't pulling away. So I decided to keep going, moving my tongue to his lips, asking for the permission to enter. My heart fluttered like butterfly wings when he openly gave it to me. And I then felt the light touch of Shuichi's fingers making their way up my arm and around my neck again.

My tongue found its way over every inch of Shuichi's mouth at least twice, determined to find something new. I could feel our teeth clanking together every few seconds. I almost choked when his tongue came close to my throat.

Deciding that we both needed to breathe, I pulled away until we were a safe distance away from each other. I think if I was any closer, I would be too tempted to pounce on him again.

Shuichi was completely flushed, his entire face red, panting heavily. I was also having a difficult time catching my breath.

"Shuichi…" I said after a minute or two. He turned his gaze to me, anxious to hear what I was going to say. But then I realized… I didn't have anything _to _say. I Thought for a moment, then picked the only thing that came to mind.

"I love you."

A gasp escaped his lips, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. When he made no reply, I stood up. I held my hand down to him, he took it, and I pulled him from the ice. I made my way back to the wall, and I walked off of the rink.

The whole time I was walking, I could feel Shuichi's stare. Sitting down at a nearby table, I looked at him still inside the rink. After what seemed like forever, he finally started skating over to the wall. He sat down across from me at the table.

"Ryuichi…"

He didn't know what to say, and I knew it. The sound of his voice was enough to tell me so. The look on his face was confused and sad,

"Shu… I'm sorry for ruining the day," I told him, feeling guilty. And it made me feel even more horrible that I wanted it to happen again. My lips still tingled lustfully, demanding attention. I did my best to ignore it.

"Ryu!" He looked angry now. "You didn't do anything to upset me! Actually… it's the happiest I've been in a long time."

He scooted next to me and put his head on my shoulder. "I love Yuki," he said wistfully. I looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice the immeasurable speed at which my heart was going. "But I like you a lot, too."

"I know I can't love you both, no matter how much I want to… it wouldn't be fair to either of you. But… until I've had some time to think about it…" He was clutching me now. "Wait for me, Ryu-chan…" My heart skipped a beat at the title he gave me.

"Wait for me."

Placing a hand on his opposite arm, I pulled him closer and embraced him. "I will," I whispered into his ear. "Just make sure that… whatever your decision… it's the one that makes _you_ happy." He nodded.

The snow began to fall again, and it looked like specks of icing on top of Shuichi's strawberry hair. I nuzzled it gently. He reminded me of an angel.

A snow angel.


End file.
